The Flash and the Black Canary
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Barry Allen meets Laurel Lance as the Flash... will the speedster get the courage to ask her out.


The Flash: Flash and the Black Canary

(Second of the 2 Barry and Canary pairings: Barry/Laurel… I hope you enjoy)

Starling City was booming with life, Oliver Queen was hanging out with his sister whilst the other members of team Arrow had plans with their love ones, except for one… Laurel Lance and her father had not been speaking since she had revealed Sara's death and her new secret identity as the Black Canary, she was still pretty much shaken since the incident with Vertigo pumped into her system.

Cutting through an alleyway heading home she saw 2 men walk from the darkness in front of her so she changed course and turned around only to see another 2 blocking her path.

"Well… Well… Well, look what we have here boys" the leader said with a sadistic smirk, a gun holstered to his hip.

"I got first crack" the 3rd man said licking his lips, Laurel wanted to throw up at that point as she sized the men up and they were twice the size she was which allowed her speed against them but she was without any of her gadgets having left them in the Arrow cave.

Slowly 2 men walked forward and tried to grab her which she blocked and pushed them back before kicking the 2nd man's legs from under him before the 3rd went in again "MMM I like them feisty" he pushed her against the wall and she hit it hard grunting from the impact.

"Let's have some fun" the leader smirked as the other 3 held her against the wall.

Laurel tried to break free from their grasp but failed as they were too strong for her, she closed her eyes and waited for the worst when all of a sudden there was a loud grunt of pain and the leader was thrown into the garbage dump, Laurel opened her eyes and looked in the direction where the other 3 were looking, there standing in the light of the street was The Flash.

"Let her go!" his voice vibrating and determined.

"Make us freak" the 2nd in command said.

Barry sighed "can't you villains ever think of anything new to say… freak is so… cliché" he said with a shrug.

"You want the bitch, come get her" the 3rd man said about to use Laurel as cover before he realised that she was gone and now standing next to the Flash, Laurel was shocked at the speed of the hero who saved her life and without warning he launched himself towards his targets and effortlessly took them down.

Laurel watched as Barry tied the men to the security gate before speeding Laurel to the hospital to get her head seen too after she hit it when they pushed her against the wall.

Starling City General:

Laurel was getting her jacket on that Sara gave to her when her father entered, her eyes widened in shock as he engulfed her in a hug.

"I heard what happened… are you ok?" he said concerned and she nodded "Just bruised, nothing serious"

He nodded his head then chuckled "4 men twice your size… I'm impressed"

"So would I be if I took them down" she said and his eyes narrowed.

"You mean… you did not take your attackers down" he said and Laurel shook her head.

"It was the Flash" she replied with a smile and her father sighed gratefully that his daughter was safe, even though there was a gap between them because she kept her sister's death from him.

Laurel entered her apartment and walked into the kitchen when the lights went dark, Laurel sighed "Nice try Ollie" she smirked but jumped in surprise when The Flash sped into the room.

"Laurel Lance" Barry vibrated his voice unknown to him that she already knew who it was under the mask.

"Flash" Laurel replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he said, his head low as his body vibrated enough to distort him.

"I'm fine… thanks to you" she replied.

"I'm glad" Barry said with a smile and she smiled back "I know who you are Barry… you can stop the distorting" she said and Barry shook his head and pulled his mask back revealing his face to her.

Laurel grinned "You know I could have handled those men myself right" she said and Barry grinned "I know but I thought you would appreciate the backup" Laurel chuckled "The Flash coming to save the Black Canary… People might talk" Barry laughed and nodded "Would it be so bad if they did" they flirted back and forth for a while until Barry had to go work when a bank in Starling City was set off.

Laurel arrived in the Arrow cave and found Ollie and Barry talking about something important, Felicity and Diggle were chatting to Thea and Roy who seemed much closer together than before.

Barry turned to see Laurel and smiled "Hey" he said and she nodded to him with a smile "Hey" she replied and they stared at each other for a while before Oliver coughed to draw their attention.

Barry was in town hunting a Meta-human with the ability to throw objects with his mind as well as use his mind to hack into the mainframe of every computer in the world.

Laurel had heard about the Meta-human's that were create after Star Labs blew its accelerator all over the city.

Barry the next day tracked the Meta-human down and took him out with Oliver's and Laurels help, the Meta-human could only focus on so many at a time and constantly throwing objects at the attacking team left him open to Laurel to take him down with a strong kick to the face.

Barry was severely impressed by her and Oliver smirked to himself seeing the speedster watching Laurel with a spark he had not seen before in the speedster's eyes.

Arrow Cave:

The Arrow cave was silent and Barry was sat on the table as Laurel got back into her clothing and Barry smiled seeing her re-enter the room with a smile on her face, taking in a deep breath he stepped back onto the floor and walked over to her "Hey" he said and she replied "Hi" smiling to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" Barry said and her eyes widened in shock that Barry had asked her out.

Biting her lip she grinned "Is the Flash trying to catch the Black Canary in his hands" she teased him and he smirked to her before she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears and nodded "There is a nice place we can eat not too far from here" she said and squeaked as he picked her up without warning and sped them to the restaurant she had told him.

This was a new beginning for the Flash and The Black Canary.

(Like I said, experimented with both Sara/Barry and now Laurel/Barry… hope you enjoyed, if you wish to have a sequel please let me know which one you prefer… send in your requests too if you have any… Thank you)

Lycanboy666


End file.
